Luna en el jardin
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Continuación de Aroma de Canela. El día de San Valentín de Goku y Milk.


**"Luna en el jardín"**

* * *

Regresaba de sus labores con cierto grado de preocupación en su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos de una manera demasiado inolvidable, claro, cada momento era mágico, pero aún con el recuerdo de aquél encuentro sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, hasta en el alma.

Fue maravilloso aquella noche, todavía sentía el aroma de la canela sobre su piel. Todo fue perfecto, pero algo andaba frío entre los dos, uno que otro beso, igual otros encuentros, pero él entendía que la magia estaba desapareciendo. Qué mejor día que el de San Valentín. Era el momento perfecto e indicando para sorprender a su esposa, que sin duda la estaba notando triste en los diez últimos días, tal vez ella imaginaba que el olvidaría ésa fecha tan especial.

Le había pedido a Gohan que le recordará dicha fecha, la iba a llenar de ternura, no iba a permitir que todo siga en frialdad, ¿Qué les estaba sucediendo? Ni él mismo podía explicarlo, todo se estaba volviendo una rutina, tan rutinaria que ella se dormía primero, quizás lo estaba haciendo a propósito para mantener la distancia. Ella solía esperarlo para dormirse abrazados, pero luego de unas semans nada era igual y él se daba el título de culpable, pues no estaba realizando nada para mantener el amor con vida.

Voló hasta la ciudad, descendió disimuladamente en una de las plazas comerciales, sinceramente se encontraba extrañado por sus propias acciones. No era que le estaba molestando, pero no estaba acostumbrado hacer esas cosas, bueno la sorprendía con flores cortadas por el mismo y en otras oportunidades con algunas frutas silvestres. Pero aquella fecha significa mucho para ella y le daría un poco de calor a su fría relación, no estaba seguro de cuando habían dejado apagar las llamas se su pasión, tan ardiente y ahora todo era distinto, se recordó que hacía más de cinco semanas que no hacían el amor. Tan sólo el recuerdo fue incómodo.

Caminó por varios pasillos, necesitaba un precioso regalo, pero no era muy bueno para comprar. Observó un bonito vestido de color rojo pasión y su mente la imaginó con tal prenda, pero luego le costó sacudir su cabeza pues notó sus dedos moverse mientras pensaba que le podía quitar el vestido.

Continuó su camino con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios. Había ahorrado para el detalle de su esposa. Entonces pasó por la joyería, bueno Milk casi no usaba joyas pero un bonito anillo no le iba mal además ya en mayo era su aniversario,cómo iba a olvidar aquello. La fecha de su matrimonio. Entró al lugar y una joven que llevaba anteojos le sonrió para luego ofrecer sus servicios, él más o menos le explicó y terminó comprando un bonito anillo plateado con una piedra color rosas en forma de mariposas. Tras algunos consejos de la vendedora compró un pequeño ramos de claveles rojos y una caja de chocolates redondos rellenos de vainilla. Los favoritos de ella. Cómo amaba a su esposa, lástima que era tan idiota para hacer demostraciones de amor.

* * *

Ella estaba recogiendo las ropas que había lavado ése día, se iba a poner el sol y como siempre tenía muchas cosas por hacer, ya Goku estaba por regresar y por la fecha ella había preparado algo especial, le había pedido a Bulma que se llevara a Goten. Pues tenía que hablar con su esposo acerca de su relación y no quería que su hijo menor oyera sus problemas. Creo que estás loca Milk, preparaste una cena especial y lo esperas para reclamar, se dijo con ironía. Terminó de recoger y se marchó a su vivienda, colocó la ropa en su cama y regresó a revisar que todo estaba en orden en su cocina. Luego se fue a bañar. Se iba a poner bonita, tal vez era el momento de usar el juego de lencería que su amiga Bulma le había regalado. Tras la ducha se puso uno de sus trajes típicos y claro las piezas de lencería. Al cabo de unos minutos lo sintió llegar.

Ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, lo observó muy tranquilo. Tal y como lo sospechaba, olvidó el día del amor. No traía nada en sus manos.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó.

—En un momento te voy a servir tu cena.

Él suspiró con pesadez, ya volvían a lo mismo, ella le estaba huyendo como que si su presencia era un problema. Pero le iba a seguir el juego.

—Iré a bañarme, ¿Dónde está Goten?

—Dónde Bulma.

Asintió lentamente y le pasó por el lado como si era inviable. Vaya, ella caminó más pronto para evitar el roces. Maldita seas, su matrimonio se estaba hundiendo y si no hacía algo todo se iba a ir al demonio. Se dió una ducha fría necesitaba concentración, hablar con ella era un reto. Suspiró al recordar cada una de las palabras ensayada por él aquella tarde.

Estaba oscureciendo y bueno la luna estaba preciosa. Bajó al comedor y la encontró sentada mirando las fotografías de su bodas. Eso daba problemas más sentó a una distancia prudente, vaya. Ella levantó su bonito rostro y luego continuó tranquilamente en su posición anterior. Comenzó a cenar con su típico apetito, pero no dejaba de estar preocupado. Tras terminar se propuso hablar con ella.

—Milk..

—¿Sí?

Ella continuaba observando su plato aún con la mitad de sus alimentos. Sintió calor recorrer su cuerpo, él estaba nervioso y ella lo notaba, su matrimonio estaba cayéndose y tal vez los dos era culpable.

—Nada —soltó de golpes, mientras se levantó con mal genio.

Ella, aclaró sus ojos y lo observó sorprendida, mientras recordó que lo que estaba sucediendo ni era nuevo ni era extraño. Solían estar así cuando abandonaban su intimidad, no evitó sonreir ante sus propios pensamientos, lo vió caminando hasta donde su vista lo permitió. Suspiró al darse cuenta que el simple hecho de tenerlo en casa aquella noche, solos, día de San Valentín, le daba calor y deseos de muchas cosas.

Él, llegó hasta su habitación matrimonial, se sentó en el borde de la ventana, mientras pensaba qué hacer con ella, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Milk, ella era demasiado complicada, pero por Kamisama ésa era la mujer que amaba. Tras unos minutos ahí como tonto, miró con atención hacia afueras y captó que la luna estaba hermosa especialmente para una buena noche junto a alguien especial. Pues entonces era hora de actuar.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, Milk subió hasta su habitación y notó que Goku estaba profundamente dormido, tan rendidos que el ruido más grande no lo podía interrumpir, suspiró con lástima por ella misma, vaya qué esposo se gastaba. Tal vez su plan de seducción había sido un inmenso fracaso, escuchó el ruido de su corazón romperse, mientras se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama, tal vez tenía ganas de besarle, pero no iba a ir a menguar amor. Trató de estar a una distancia de él, pero igual era la misma cama, no iba a ser posible algo así. Una muecas de fastidio se dibujó en su rostros, mientras trataba de dormirse, y aproximadamente una hora después lo había logrado pero diez minutos más tarde sentía cómo una lengua húmeda rozaba sus labios, por un momento se asustó,pero luego recordó que Goku en otras ocasiones la despertaba de esa forma tan extraña y placentera.

Lo miró cob asombro. Mientras él sonrió con travesuras, vaya cómo había caído en que él se había dormido.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó mientras intentó salir de la prisión de sus fuertes brazos.

—Reclamando lo que es mío —contestó muy tranquilo.

—¿Lo qué es tuyo? —replicó.

—Sí.

—Yo no soy tu propiedad, y te recuerdo que te pondré el divorcio la próxima semana, y ya no te quiero en mí cama. Así qué, por favor si eres tan amable te puedes ir ahora mismo.

Goku no evitó sonreír, estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar aquellas palabras que su miedo era no escuchar a Milk amenazando con dejarlo y echarlo de su casa. Ella notó qué él lo estaba tomando como un chiste y decidió cerrar la boca. Ya estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Al notar su silencio, intentó besarla, pero...

—Ay, Milk, éso duele —exclamó mientras trataba de reponer su lengua.

—No vuelvas a besarme.

—Y, por favor, no vuelvas a moder mi lengua.

—No vuelvas a intentar darme otro beso, te juro que te vas a quedar sin ella.

Y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez evitó las medidas de rencor, sintió como sus cuerpos reaccionaron a ese besos, la vio temblando bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Qué me dejes en paz!

Esta vez se salió de la prisión de su cuerpo, vaya, por fin.

—Milk, deja de hacerte la más difícil —la sujetó otra vez.

—Me iré a dormir a otra parte.

—Yo estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, por favor, Milk. Ya basta, tenemos mucho tiempo que dormimos cómo dos enemigos, y más de dos meses molestos. Simplemente quiero solucionar las cosas.

—Éso no arreglar mi vajillas, la qué tú rompiste.

Y, ésa era la razón de su molestia, ahora él recordaba aquello, algo tan simple era la causa de su guerra fría. Por todos los dioses, esto era serio,demasiado serio. Sonrió con inocencia, mientras notaba que ella seguía ahí parada con su cara bastante molesta. Y lentamente se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar, el movimiento de sus caderas lo estaba volviendo loco, ya podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración.

—¡Milk!

Pero la nombrada lo ignoró, pero él fue tras ella y llegando a la habitación de Goten la tomó del brazo.

—Siento mucho lo de la vajillas, de verdad, Milk. Te prometo que te voy a regalar dos.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los sensuales labios de ella.

—¡Es una promesa!

Él le guiño el ojo izquierdo mientras se apoderó de sus tibios labios. Al principio era un beso dulce y tierno, hasta torpe como su primer besos, sí el que fue consumado al pedir matrimonio. Pero minutos después era tan feroz como él que se dieron frente al maestro cuando él se recuperó. La levantó por la cintura mientras dio algunos pasos para llegar hasta la cama. Pero no le dieron sus rodillas y peor fue cuando escuchó su nombre en un gemido ronco. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras arrancó sin piedad la prenda de dormir que ella llevaba puesta. Hasta la bajó para mirarle mejor.

—¡Milk! —su voz fue un simple susurró.

Ella se acercó a él y deslizó sus manos por su dorso desnudo y bien formado, hizo una parada en su parte más íntima y lentamente le quitó su boxes.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —le susurró a un tembloroso Goku que aparte de no salir del asombro, las palabras no podían ser pronunciadas. Estaba nervioso como si nunca había hecho el amor.

—¿No te gusta tu regalo?

—¡Me encanta éste regalo! —dijo mientras le besó el cuello—es el mejor que he recibido en años, hueles rico,siempre usas mi favorito. Te queda precioso ése juego de lencería,por favor no me maltrate de esa forma.

—Pensé que estabas molestos conmigo.

—Sinceramente, yo no me recordaba de el incidente de la vajilla, de saberlo hago algo por solucionar el problema.

Ella lo besó, y lentamente lograron acomodarse en el alfombras del pasillo, su deseo de estar juntos no les permitió llegar hasta su habitación. Él lentamente deslizó sus manos por sus caderas, el color rojo pasión que llevaba puesto lo sacaron de concentración.

Cada movimiento era un magnetismo que los ataba a una cadena que no se podía romper, demasiados apasionados eran juntos como para abandonar sus acostumbradas noches de amor. No decían ni una sola palabra, simplemente se besaban y acariciaban cada esquina de sus cuerpos sudados, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? No mucho pero era una eternidad. Sin dudas un tormento. Eran un juego en la cama, nunca lo entendían pero allí todo era ternura.Y así con delicadeza tocaba sus senos, eran siempre dulzura. No lo dudaba. Ella sonrió y el notó el gesto por la claridad de la luna, era hermoso ver que sólo ella los podía alumbrar. Una corriente invadió su cuerpo y entonces le quitó el sujetador y besó sus desnudos pechos. Escuchó cada gemido, era una fiesta a su alma, tenerla así, era lo que más le gusta, escuchar su placer y su felicidad, atrapó sus labios mientras que con mano derecha seguía tocando su gemelas, con su brazo izquierdo tocaba su parte más hú y abría sus ojos con desesperación, se movía bajo su cuerpo como un pez fuera del agua, estaba llena de calor, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo con vida. Si qué era un experto en darle amor. Ella sabía la clave para perder lo poco que le quedaba. Entonces le besó su cuello con ternura y luego algunas mordidas salvajes. Un gemido ronco salió de los labios de su esposo. Sabía muy bien donde observaron en silencio, mientras la claridad de la luna iluminó sus sonrisas. Y lentamente el quitó lo único que le quedaba. Y tras mirar su rostros, no fue necesario preguntar nada. La penetró tan fuerte que por un momento se asustó. Pero no, vio que ella lo estaba disfrutando incluso más que é embestida era un viaje a las estrellas, y no sabían cuánto tiempo pasó desde que iniciaron su acto de amor. Pero cada vez que unían sus cuerpos sentían que el mundo se detenía. Lentamente fue reduciendo el paso y con un gemido a la par sintieron como lo tibio y húmedo cayó en el cuerpo de respiraciones eran entrecortada. Estaban algo cansados. Se abrazaron como si el mundo se iba acabar ahí mismo.

—Te amo —le susurró él.

—Yo te amo más.

—Lo sé, aveces creo que no merezco tu amor.

Pero ya no pudo terminar, sus labios fueron capturados. Y sin darse cuenta estaban otra vez haciendo el amor en la alfombra, una que otra embestida iba y venía. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

—Milk —le susurró mientras trataba de despertarla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al notar que aún era de madrugadas.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Ella se levantó y observó que él iba caminando hasta su habitación, y seguía desnudo. Al llegar hasta allí él abrió la ventana y la tomó de su cintura, saltó hasta su jardí y la dejó frente a un árbol colocó sus dedos en la frente y en segundos, regresó con sus regalos. Ella lloró de emoción mientras él de deseaba un feliz día de el amor. Se abrazaron desnudos mientras la luz de la Luna alumbraba su jardín.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí. Bueno en realidad ésta historia la comencé para el día de los enamorados, malvada musa que se fué así sin permiso y regresó cuando quiso.**

 **"Pau Milk ha vuelto" ¿A quién le importa?**

 **Es la continuación de Aroma de Canela.**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene, ya tengo el capítulo de fuego en la pista casi completo.**

 **Muazx, muazx, muazx.**


End file.
